The END
by Leath29
Summary: They have been rivals since they were kids, but they always had each others backs. With the events of Tartarus behind them, there have been new revelations, and one of these has led to a fight between two of the most famous members: Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Who will win? Will they be able to defeat the demon, or will it destroy them? Spoilers for chapter 416


"Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice.

From what I've tasted of desire

I hold with those who favor fire.

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate

To say that for destruction ice

Is also great

And would suffice."

-Robert Frost (Fire and Ice)

Gray's eyes widened in surprise as he raced into the room after a certain pink-haired dragonslayer. The boy had shouted something odd moments earlier, but Gray wasn't quite sure what he meant by it. It was something about E.N.D and that Gray and everyone else needed to get out of there. Well, he wasn't sure until he saw it, no him. E.N.D. was Natsu? He was a demon created by Zeref himself? Gray had vowed to kill the creature; but that was before he knew it was his life-long rival and friend. The ice-make mage winced at the sound of Natsu's screams, that slowly turned into laughter. The demons head snapped up, face contorted, with a devilish smile spread wide across his face. He knew he had to, but Gray just couldn't bring himself to attack. Why?! He wondered, the two of them had gotten into countless fights before, so why couldn't he work up the courage now?

"What's the matter? Are you too scared to attack."

Gray cringed, he was Natsu, but not Natsu. He sounded and looked like him, but he wasn't _him_. That's what Gray told himself as he made a fist and slowly placed it on top of his other hand shouting out, "Ice make Cold Excalibur!" He rushed forward towards E.N.D, which only caused the demon's smile to widen further. Natsu roared, not his normal Dragon Slayers Roar, but something different entirely.

"You can do better than that! I've fought you countless times, I know your moves. You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you want to beat me." Natsu stated simply dodging and kicking Gray in stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"Gray-sama!" came the worried cry of Juvia who had chased after Gray.

"Juvia you have to get out of here!"

"NO! Juvia will help Gray-sama, she won't let Gray-sama do this alone."

A large blast of fire came flying towards the duo, "Don't you know you never take your eyes off the enemy?"

"Damn it, Natsu! Snap out of it! You're stronger than this." Gray pleaded.

"Snap out of it? I've never been better."

"What would Igneel think?"

"Igneel?" Natsu scoffed, "Igneel is dead. Besides he couldn't even take down Acnologia, he's worthless scum. I'm embarrassed to admit I ever considered him my father."

Gray stood there in awe. How could he say that?! He had spent a majority of his life looking for him. How dare he say that when Gray just lost his own father as well, he grimaced. The idiot didn't have the right. "If you don't wake up and realize what you're saying right now, I'm gonna beat it outta you."

"Not if I kill you first."

"Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted.

"Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!"

"Oh, I see you're bringin out the new moves, but they don't work unless you actually hit me. I'll show you an example" Natsu sneered.

Time seemed to slow as flames shot out in all directions, Gray felt like his entire body was on fire, he was surprised to see it wasn't. But what caused him more pain than anything else was the sight before him. There stood Juvia arms spread wide, a smile on her face but with tears in her eyes. "J-juvia?"

She fell to the floor and sputtered out, "Juvia will always protect Gray-sama, no matter what. I love you Gray-sama. I'm sorry."

He cradled her body, "Juvia, I-I love you too. Just don't leave yet, Okay?"

"That makes Juvia very happy." She finished closing her eyes and taking her last breath.

"Juvia? Juvia? Come on, wake up!" He begged.

"Ah, come on, she's dead already? That's disappointing."

"You bastard!" Gray shot forward punching and kicking; sending blasts of ice towards him.

Natsu simply sighed and when the was an opening, he merely flicked Gray which caused him to go flying in the opposite direction and to slam into the wall. From the mark left, it was surprising that Gray was still alive after the hit.

Gray stood up, using the wall for support, he coughed up blood, "I'm guessing you're all fired up now?" he laughed softly.

"More like just warming up. This is really boring, it's too easy. I guess I should finish it up. You know, I had high hopes for you. With you being an Ice Devil Slayer and all,but I guess not."

"I won't go down that easily; you should know that by now, Natsu."

"Really?" Natsu screamed in pain, his expression changing, and clutched his head, "Gray, go, get out of here!" He dropped to kness.

"Natsu!" He rushed forward only to be greeted with twisted smile.

"Damn you're gullible, Gray." E.N.D stated, "but at least this way, you can die and be with your precious lover."

"Ice Devils Rage!" Gray shouted acting on instinct.

Natsu was sent flying back, and for the first time, emotion flashed across his face; it was surprise. "Wow, you were actually able to land a hit; but don't get too cocky." Fire and ice shot throughout the room, turning their surroundings into mere rubble.

"You call yourself a Fairy Tail wizard, Natsu?"

He scoffed, "I couldn't give two shits about that thing you call a guild."

"I don't believe you! I know you too well."

"Is that so?" Natsu reached a scaly hand up towards his right shoulder and clawed off the red guild mark; making it so that only a bloody smear was leftover.

"You're too far gone,so I'm sorry; but I have to do this to save the rest of my friends."

"You're acting as if you actually have a chance, ice boy."

"Ice Make, Bow!" He fired arrows towards his childhood friend, missing one after another until, "Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" he had finally hit the demon. Despite Natsu's multiple tries to melt the ice, his efforts were in vain; it was Ice Devil Slaying magic after all. The demon shot fire out around him again with a howl and he fell to the ground. Gray cautiously approached him and got hit by roar of fire, which knocked him to the ground as well. He shakily climbed to his knees and whispered, "Ice Make Dagger." The mage slowly made his way towards his dying best friend, barely hanging onto life himself.

"One. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Two. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Three. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." Gray finished, tears streaming down his face; he stabbed his lifelong rival and ended his life, "See ya flame brain." He watched as the horns that had formed on Natsu's head disappear and he heard one last thing before he too passed away.

"Looks like you beat me this time, thanks, Ice Princess."

Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice.


End file.
